Hello Ghost
by yodai92
Summary: Chanyeol yang pelupa kin dapat mencari kehidupannya yang benar atas bantuan dari seorang hantu bergender tak jelas yang menghampirinya di taman kala itu. hingga seorang anak laki-laki yang mampu mengubah hidupnya secara drastis lewat sebuah asrama dari perantara hantu(?). " Aku bisa melihatnya, tapi kau tidak! dia ini anak buahku, artinya aku majikannya " [ALL PAIRING CHANBAEK]


**Title : **Hello Ghost!

**Cast :** All EXO Member

**Pairing : **All Pair in EXO (beberapa not OFC)

**Author:** yodai92

**Rating:** T/? M/?

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance, Angst, and other.

.

.

* * *

" Permisi, bisa saya bicara dengan appa atau eomma nya? "

" Iya dokter.. saya appa nya. Bagaimana dok? "

" Langsung saja ya.. diagnosa telah menyatakan bahwa anak anda mengidap serangan penyakit Alzheimer tingkat awal "

" Alzheimer? "

_**Alzheimer **__merupakan sejenis __sindrom__ dengan __apoptosis__ sel-sel __otak__ pada saat yang hampir bersamaan. _

_Nama penyakit Alzheimer berasal dari nama Dr. Alois Alzheimer, dokter berkebangsaan __Jerman__ yang pertama kali menemukan penyakit ini pada tahun 1906. Hasil pengamatan dari __bedah__, Alzheimer mendapati __saraf__otak__ tersebut bukan saja __mengerut__, bahkan dipenuhi dengan sedimen protein yang disebut plak amiloid dan serat yang berbelit-belit __neuro fibrillary__._

_Gejala awal Alzheimer adalah mudah lupa pada hal-hal yang sering dilakukan dan hal-hal baru. Penderita juga mengalami disorientasi waktu dan mengalami kesulitan fungsi kognitif yang kompleks seperti matematika atau aktivitas organisasi.__Alzheimer berat ditandai dengan kehilangan daya ingat yang progresif sampai mengganggu aktivitas sehari-hari, disorientasi tempat, orang dan waktu, serta mengalami masalah dalam perawatan diri , seperti lupa mengganti pakaian. Penderita penyakit itu biasanya juga mengalami perubahan tingkah laku seperti depresi, paranoia, atau agresif._

Aku memulainya lagi. Untuk yang ke 10 kalinya aku lupa nama panjang-ku. Oohh.. penyakit ini membuatku kesal, lelah, bahkan terkadang bisa membuatku depresi sesaat. Penyakit ini muncul disaat saat seperti ini(?) aku tidak sanggup lagi.. aku benar benar lupa. _" Siapa namaku? "_

" Chanyeol? "

Aku meremas batang pensil sekuat tenaga. Dengan memejamkan mata kuat kuat, ku fokuskan fikiran hanya untuk satu tujuan, namaku. _" Oh ayolah otak.. bekerjalah! kumohon.. beri tau siapa namaku?! " _

" Chanyeol? Kau tak apa? "

" _Ayo bekerja.. Ayo! Ayo! Sedikit lagi! Ayoo! " _

" Chanyeol! " Aku mendengar ada yang sedang berbicara di sampingku. Oh ayolah, itu pasti jongin yang sedang bersenandung. _" Jangan hiraukan dia oke.. fokuskan! Bujuk otak untuk memberitau siapa namamu! Ayooo Ayoo! "_ semakin kuremas kuat batang pensil itu, sedikit lagi.. ayooo

" Chanyeol! Sadarlah! " badanku oleng seketika, saat jongin memukul lenganku terlalu keras. Jujur, itu sangat sakit. Sebelum aku benar benar memarahinya di saat waktu ujian seperti ini, aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku, dan menatapnya tajam. Jongin membalas menatapku tajam juga. _" Hei! Waeyo? "_

" Bodoh! Sadarlah! Kau kenapa? " Jongin memelankan suaranya sejenak, setelah beberapa saat ia mendapatkan deathglare dari kim songsaenim yang menjaga ujian. Aku menatap jongin datar.

" Mwoya? "

" Mwoya? Hanya itu yang kau ucapkan yeol? " Aku diam. Jongin mencengkeram lengan seragam sekolahku tiba tiba, dan aku tetap diam.

" Yeol? " tanyaku. " Siapa Yeol? " lagi.

" Hei Park Chanyeol! Kau sakit ha? " Jongin menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi ku sejenak. Apa maksud-nya? Aku tidak mengerti. Lalu, nama siapa itu? _" Park Chanyeol? Siapa Park Chanyeol? Konyol sekali namanya.. haha " fikirku._

" Park Chanyeol siapa? " Jongin menepuk dahinya dengan wajah kesal. Apa yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?

" Siapa dia? Park Chanyeol? " tanyaku ulang. Jongin menghela nafas dengan gusar, kurasa. Raut wajahnya pun terlihat menahan amarah. Sekarang kenapa lagi dia ini?

" Hhhh.. aku sudah tidak tahan lagi rrrrhh " ujarnya. Aku masih juga tak mengerti.

" Mwo? Tidak tahan? Apa kau menahan sesuatu dibawah— " ucapanku berhenti ketika jongin berdiri dan berkata.

" HEI KAU! PARK CHANYEOL ITU NAMAMU! BODOH! "

" Jadi, Park Chanyeol itu.. aku? " telunjukku bergerak sendiri menunjuk diriku atas pengungkapan jongin tadi. _" Ohh terimakasih Tuhan.. akhirnya aku tau siapa namaku. Namaku adalah Park Chanyeol! Yaa.. nama yang keren juga ya.. haha " _ aku menghela nafas lega. Namun..

" KIM JONGIN! PARK CHANYEOL! KELUAR DARI RUANGAN INI SEKARANG JUGA! "

* * *

Chapter 1

Suasana sore kala itu terasa begitu sejuk. Chanyeol mengayuh sepedanya pelan-pelan, menghirup udara sekuat tenaga. Ia memberhentikan kayuhan sepedanya di sebuah taman yang lumayan luas dengan segala pepohonan rindang di sekitar taman. Chanyeol memarkirkakan asal sepedanya di trotoar. Ia berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang tersedia disana. Taman itu terlihat ramai sore ini.

Pantatnya sudah meluncur di bangku taman dan ia bersandar. " Huahhh seminggu sudah ya.. aku sudah tidak lagi lupa dengan namaku haha.. Chanyeol pintar kok! Yakan? " ungkapnya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, memandang langit sore bermega yang tampak indah.

" Hei awan! Jagalah suasanmu ini ya? Aku suka! " Chanyeol berucap sambil menatap awan berbentuk bulat besar diatas sana, iringan angin sepoi pun menyertainya.

" Aku akan selalu memberi suasana baik padamu kok "

'DEG' Chanyeol tak bergeming ketika mendengar suara orang lain yang menyahuti ungkapannya tadi.

" Awan kau bicara padaku ha? Iya? "

" Aku bukan awan.. Aku manusia " Chanyeol menegakkan posisinya kembali. Entah mengapa, jantungnya berdebar debar dengan cepat. Anak laki-laki itu menoleh ke samping kanan, kiri hingga belakang, tapi tidak ada siapa siapa.

" K..Kau setan ya?! Tunjukkan wujudmu hei! " Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dengan wajah khawatir. _" Oh tidak.. ini pasti setan! "_ ujarnya dalam hati ketika tak ada jawaban dari si pemilik suara tadi.

" Heii! Tunjukkan wujudmu! Kau takut padaku ya?! " Helaan nafasnya mulai tersengal sengal. Chanyeol mulai takut dengan keadaan ini. Bulu kuduk leher belakangnya kini berdiri.

" Chanyeol " ujar si pemilik suara misterius itu lagi. Chanyeol dengan sigap membalikkan badannya ke belakang, dan..

" Hwaaaaa! Siapa kau? " tuding Chanyeol dengan memperhatikan sosok makhluk aneh di depannya kala itu. matanya menelusuri bentuk makhluk itu dari atas hingga bawah. " Kaki.. Kakimu mena..pak? " tanyanya dengan menegak ludahnya untuk sekian kalinya, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak sedang berbicara dengan hantu bukan?

" Kenapa dengan kakiku? " makhluk yang dianggap hantu itu melebarkan roknya kesamping sembari menatap kakinya, yang saat itu menampakkan kakinya yang pendek dan sedikit..

" Berbulu? K..kau banci? " chanyeol memelongokan mulutnya sesaat. Ia benar benar tidak percaya. Mana ada hantu banci?

" Apa kau bilang?! " makhluk itu mempelototkan matanya. _" ma..makhluk ini bisa melotot? "_

" A..ani! kakimu berbulu seperti anak laki laki. Tapi, kau pakai rok. Ba..bagaimana bisa? " Chanyeol menegak ludahnya kembali. Benar benar.. yang didepannya ini makhluk apa?

" Kau mengataiku ya?! Kau tidak boleh mengataiku! " tegas makhluk sambil berdecak pinggang. _" cih.. songong sekali! "_

" Tidak. Aku tidak mengataimu. Tapi badanmu yang menyuruhku mengatakan begitu! " Chanyeol ikut berdecak pinggang dan terus menuding makhluk itu dengan kesal. Disamping pertengkaran mereka, beberapa orang yang lalu lalang di taman itu melihat Chanyeol tak suka. Lihatlah, Chanyeol seperti berbicara sendiri, persis seperti orang gila. Namun Chanyeol, tak menggubris mereka.

" Apa apaan kau menyangkut pautkan dengan badanku ha?! Yasudah.. aku akan pergi! Aku tidak sudi punya majikan sepertimu! Huhh " Mahkluk tidak jelas itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada, dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tampaknya ia benar benar kesal dengan perkatan Chanyeol yang semena mena.

" Apa maksudmu? Majikan? "

" Ya! Kau itu majikanku! " tegas makhluk itu yang masih bersedekap dada. Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

" A..Apa maksudnya? "

" Dengar! Aku adalah orang lain dari seseorang yang akan mengawalmu dan menuntunmu ke tujuan hidupmu yang benar. Jadi, bagaimana? " makhluk itu menjulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk mengajak Chanyeol bersalaman dengannya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol turun dari sepedanya, setelah memarkirkannya ia berjalan menuju asrama. Ya, benar sekali! Sekolah tempat proses pembelajaran yang dijalani Chanyeol adalah berfasilitas asrama, dan ketentuannya adalah seluruh murid yang bersekolah disana harus di asrama. Karena sore itu adalah jam kosong, Chanyeol meluangkan waktunya untuk merefresh ke taman tadi. Tanpa teman? Sebenarnya seorang Jongin yang sangat berpengaruh penting dihidupnya kini itu, sudah menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya pergi ke taman—karena yang jongin takutkan adalah kalau-kalau Chanyeol lupa arah jalan pulang, tapi sayangnya Chanyeol menolak tawaran jongin.

Chanyeol kini sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Ia melirik ke ventilasi atas, ada yang aneh. " Menyala? Si jongdae sudah pulang kah? " gumamnya.

Chanyeol meraih gagang pintu dan menggerakkannya kebawah secara perlahan, hingga pintu itu terbuka lebar.

" k..kenapa? kamarnya? "

'PUK' sesuatu mendarat di pundaknya. Ia berbalik badan, ternyata bapak penjaga asrama.

" kenapa dengan kamar— " ucapnya terhenti.

" Tadi saya lupa memberitahumu, bahwa ranjang kalian diganti ranjang bertingkat. Karena, kalian akan mendapat teman sekamar lagi. " Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Siapa lagi? cukup sudah dikamarnya ada Jongdae dan Jongin, 2 makhluk yang sangat berisik. Ditambah satu lagi?

" Ahh.. nuguya? " tanya Chanyeol dengan penasaran.

" Ini.. baru saja saya antar keliling asrama " lelaki paruh baya itu menunjukkan anak laki-laki dengan kaki pendek, namun..

" K..kau! kau mengikuti ku ya!? "

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

Hyaaaa selesai lah sudahh ff yang baru, gantinya yg kemarin wkwk. Oke chingu! Silahkan kritik dan sarannya ya.. maaf kalau jelek hehe kalau responnya bagus, saya lanjut lagi oke :))


End file.
